


Ever Since You Left...

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vent writing</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Since You Left...

Dear Markimoo,

Ever since you left I have never been the same. I don't go out anymore. I'm as pale as the walls of my room once were, now dirty and neglected.

Ever since you left it has been just me and the cold edge of a blade to keep me company. The numbness of my wrists nulls the pain I feel when I think of you, of course not all of it.

Ever since you left I don't do much of anything anymore. There isn't much need to now that my happiness is gone and replaced by the cold sense of loneliness and anguish.

Ever since you left I refuse to eat. The stomach pain provides a distraction from the constant torment of my thoughts. Although the pain distracts me I still somehow manage to think of you. I think of back when I was happy and well, cuddling up with you during a cold winter's night. I think of all the memories we shared, good and bad. Those thoughts should bring me joy but ever since you left I'm alone and scared and I realize that I can never re-live them. And that thought hurts me the most out of them all.

And I hope you're reading this, Mark, because ever since you left I haven't been able to put down the empty pill bottle I have just downed. As the comforting darkness draws closer I think back on my time spent with you but this time I find happiness in the fact that from now on I won't be alone any longer.

I know this letter may be a bit of a shock but I felt like I should write this to tell you how I've felt ever since you left.

Love,  
Jackaboy

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic and I hope it's ok. Criticism is always appreciated! This was just a vent writing I wanted to do so once again I hope it's not too bad but I'm pretty proud of it.


End file.
